theadventuresofyoshibooandparatroopafandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventures of Kirby, Waddle Doo, and Kirby Chapter 7 Man: It's a sunny day!
Marx: It leads to Zero! Kirby: Course, I knew that. Waddle Doo: But why would he bleed now and not in the other part of the road? Marx: I don't know, but maybe he was expecting us. Chilly: Maybe that's why "The Roach" and the Angry Birds stopped us! Zero told them to stop us! Marx: Right! Kirby: Man, this bleeding trail is very long. Marx: Are you tired? You can leave and we can tell you about the epic adventure we did without you! Waddle Doo: Oh, blue blood! I'm gonna follow it! Kirby: Okay, just make sure you come back. Chilly: Blue blood? Oh well. -A few times later- Marx: We are almost there! Kirby: -sees two people- I knew it! Zero put a trap here! Chirp: Hey Peep, did you hear something. Peep: Heh, must just be your thoughts. Kirby: SEE?! They are building something! Marx: Let me see. Oh my, they are! Chirp: Okay, your mask is ready! Peep: Thanks Chirp! I am going to have an alter-ego called Masked Pepepe now. Chirp: Can't say no to that. Here is an extra, a hammer! Peep: Thanks! Chilly: STOP RIGHT THERE! Chirp: Whaa?! Kirby: We are here to stop your evil plans! Peep and Chirp: Evil?! Chirp: Well this is a good time to try out that suit. Kirby: WHA?! Chilly: I will throw an ice ball at him! Masked Pepepe: -blocks iceball and hits Chilly- Man this hammer is great! Kirby: Oh yeah, but I am going to inhale it! Masked Pepepe: -hammer bumps Kirby on the head- This hammer hits too? Chilly: That hurt! Kirby: Same here! Marx: Guys, l think I can handle this! Marx: -shoots laser- Take that ruffian! Masked Pepepe: -blocks laser- Hey Chirp you made this hammer great! Chirp: Thanks! Kirby: I hope Waddle Doo's okay. -Meanwhile were Waddle Doo is- Waddle Doo: I think I am closer to the... Hey a pond!- -Waddle Doo jumps into the pond- Waddle Doo: Ah....that's some good water! Quack: You like it? That's why us ducks hang around in them. Waddle Doo: Who are you? Quack: I am Quack. Waddle Doo: Sorry Quack, but I have to leave and see my friends, bye! -Meanwhile back with the rest of the gang- Marx: Why are you fighting us in the first place! Chirp: The same question to us! Kirby: You are one of Zero's minons! Peep: Zero? You mean as in the number? Chilly: Don't fool around! Kirby: Yeah, we found some blood on the trail here! Chirp: Blood? Oh, that must have been my red yarn trail! Marx: Red yarn? Peep: Yeah you see, I forget were Chirp's house is sometimes, so she made me a red yatn trail to her house so I won't forget! Kirby: That makes perfect sense... Chilly: But do you know what Zero we are talking about? Chirp: I think Quack knows about Zero. Marx: Were is this Quack guy? Chirp: He lives in the pond, I also put a blue yarn trail to his house. Kirby: Waddle Doo went there! -Waddle Doo and Quack come along- Quack: Hello there people! Chirp and Peep: Quack! Quack: Waddle Doo here told me all about his adventure on the way to walking here, he told me about Zero. Marx: Do you know were Zero lives? Quack: Of course, what duck doesn't know were Zero is? He lives in a red castle. No other castle looks like that. Chirp: If you want we can go along with you. Kirby: Great! The more the merrier! Marx: Okay, can you lead us the way then? Quack: As headuck I think am supposed to be in the lead. -Meanwhile at Pythor's- Pythor; Okay Serpentine, if we want that trophy we have to go were Zero went! Skales: But where would we know were he went? Pythor: Easy, we just follow Kirby and the gang. Acidicus: Sssoundsss like a plan. Fangtom: I'm in. Skalidor: I am in also, we sould set a trap for them so they don't get there first. Pythor: Good plan! Pythor: Alright Serpentine we got some Kirby to find! Mezmo: Oh man, I was just going eat this turkey! What is the Serpentine planning? Will the heros make it? Is my Pizza really coming! All this and more in the next chapter of TAOKWDAC!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Chapters Category:Sidestories Category:The Adventures of Kirby, Waddle Doo, and Chilly